


An Agreement

by jesatria



Category: Kushiel's Legacy - Jacqueline Carey
Genre: Alternate Universe, Delaunay lives AU, Gen, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesatria/pseuds/jesatria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phèdre needs some help getting to La Serenissima. Set during a Kushiel's Chosen AU where Delaunay is still alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Agreement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nyah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyah/gifts).



          _I should not have come here_. For all of my outward composure, I couldn’t stop the thought from entering my head unbidden as I sat on the sofa in the Duc L’Envers’ receiving room. It was impossible not to think of my first visit, when Delaunay sought to form an alliance with the Duc for the sake of Ysandre de la Courcel. That alliance still stood, though Barquiel L’Envers made it clear that his hatred for Delaunay was as strong as ever.

          As I patiently waited for the Duc to join me, my mind inevitably recalled our last encounter. We’d both been at the palace, me without Delaunay by my side, and he’d insinuated that he might make an offer for an assignation. Joscelin was immediately incensed, but I confess the idea intrigued me. I reported it to Delaunay in its entirety as my duty demanded, though I neglected to mention what sort of desires the encounter had aroused in me. At the time I tried to convince myself that it had nothing to do with my decision to visit L’Envers without Delaunay’s knowledge, but reflecting on it later I knew that wasn’t true.

          After what seemed an eternity, I heard footsteps. The doors opened and Barquiel L’Envers entered. He sent the Akkadian guards who’d accompanied him away with a wave of his hand, much to my relief, and seated himself in the elaborately-carved, thronelike chair to my right. I tried my best not to stare openly as I waited for him to speak. It was no easy thing, for he was a scion of Naamah and their beauty is not easily ignored. He was well-aware of it, too. The corners of his mouth twitched upward into a slight grin. “Welcome, Phèdre nó Delaunay. Always such a pleasure.”

          I curtsied deeply. “Indeed, your grace. I am glad you have accepted my request for a meeting.”

          Barquiel L’Envers leaned forward in his chair. Every movement of his had in it a certain feline grace. I had likened him to a leopard when I first met him, and had only found more proof of the accuracy of the comparison as time went on. “I confess I was rather surprised when I received your request. We have never been close, Phèdre, and surely you’d prefer to speak to Delaunay instead of me. What exactly brings you here?”

          I took a breath to steady myself before answering. “My lord Delaunay is unwilling to listen to me.”

          A shocked expression came over Barquiel’s face as he considered my statement. “Delaunay unwilling to listen to his _anguissette_? How unusual! Why is that, Phèdre?”

          “I am not certain, your grace, but he has dismissed my thoughts regarding Melisande Shahrizai.”

          His eyebrows rose sharply. “You cannot expect me to believe that Delaunay doesn’t take Melisande seriously as a threat!”

          “No, no, it’s not that,” I assured him, “but he fears that she still has a hold on me and that is what led me to accept her challenge.”

          I expected him to ask what challenge of Melisande’s I referred to, but he didn’t. Perhaps Delaunay had told him of the package containing my sangoire clock, the package that convinced me to return to Naamah’s Service. “I’m not certain I disagree with him,” Barquiel remarked with a grin.

          There was no point in arguing with him on that, so I moved ahead. “That may be so, but I have found a clue as to Melisande’s whereabouts.”

          That caught his interest; I saw something flare in his dark purple eyes. “Have you now?” he whispered, leaning forward with interest.

          “Yes,” I breathed. “I have reason to believe Melisande is in La Serenissima.”

          He was silent for several minutes as he considered my revelation. I tried my best to read his face, but I couldn’t. He knew this game too well to let his thoughts show on his face. The silence seemed to stretch on for ages, which did nothing for my nerves. He must’ve known it too. “How did you learn this?” he asked finally. “Through Naamah’s Service?”

          “Yes, your grace, and also through a visit to Gentian House.” I saw no reason to hold that piece of information back from him; he was Naamah’s scion and surely understood the benefits of visiting the Night Court for such matters.

          Barquiel chuckled. A lump rose in my throat as I considered the possibility that I’d just damaged my credibility with him. I immediately regretted sharing that detail. An amused expression came over the Duc’s face and he asked, “I trust the information was not gleaned while under the influence of of the opium they are so fond of there.”

          “I assure you it was not,” I replied, allowing myself a small smile. “I would not have come to you if I weren’t certain that my information was accurate.”

          He pursed his lips then, his brows furrowed in thought. “You intend to go to La Serenissima,” he stated after a few minutes had passed.

          I met his violet gaze, trying my hardest not to lose myself in the depths of his beautiful eyes. “I do and that is my reason for coming here today. Since Delaunay will not believe me, I must ask for your assistance instead.”

          Barquiel grinned again. “So we come to it at last, Phèdre nó Delaunay. You want me to get you to La Serenissima.”

          “Yes,” came my whispered reply.

          He studied me for a moment longer. I felt his purple gaze move down from my face to study me from top to bottom. I dared not twitch or give even the slightest indication I might be lying. But beneath his scrutiny, I felt something else stir within me. I recognized the familiar sensation of Kushiel’s dart pricking me, the dark desires that stirred when I was in the presence of Kushiel’s scions. There were rumors that Kusheline blood ran in House L’Envers, and I could say with certainty that they were true after my assignation with Nicola L’Envers y Aragon. My heart beat faster- was he going to ask for an assignation in exchange for assistance? I’d not forgotten his insinuation during our last encounter. If he asked now, I resolved that I’d accept.

          The corners of Barquiel L’Envers’ mouth crept up into a grin. There was no way he was unaware of his affect on me- I have heard Naamah’s scions are sensitive to such things. “It doesn’t appear that you are lying,” he said at last. “No. I know you would never betray the Queen or Delaunay willingly, but I fear the hold Melisande still has on you. If you are so stirred simply by being in _my_ presence…” he let his words trail off.

          I steeled myself to answer him. “I believe I am the one who can find her, your grace. Whatever happened between us lies now in the past, and I am resolved to put a stop to whatever fresh schemes she is hatching.”

          Barquiel nodded slowly, though I don’t believe he was fully convinced. There was silence again as he pondered what I said. After a brief time had passed, I saw his eyes widen with a surprise, though I couldn’t imagine what had caused such a reaction in one who was normally so unreadable. But the moment passed quickly and his face took on a genial expression. “All right, Phèdre nó Delaunay. I will get you to La Serenissima.” My body tensed, anticipating a request for an assignation in exchange for aid, but none came. “It will take a bit of doing for all the arrangemnents to be put in place, but I will contact you when they are. I take it you’ll want to bring that damned Cassiline along?”

          “He is my sworn protector,” I answered, feeling the previous tension leave my body. “I can think of no one better to keep me safe.”

          “And sending you there with a troop of guards would be far too conspicuous,” he added. “A word of caution- do not trust Prince Benedicte. I believe he has ambitions for the crown. I’ve not forgotten for a moment that his own daughter and son-in-law murdered my sister so they might clear themselves a path to the throne. Be careful in that nest of vipers he calls the Little Court.”

          “Duly noted. Thank you.”

          He rose from his seat and placed a hand on my arm, quite obviously aware of the effect such contact would have on me. “I’ve a cousin in La Serenissima who should prove willing to assist you. I’ll send word to her right away.” He leaned closer to me and my heartbeat quickened once again. “Do we have an agreement, Phèdre?”

          My breath seemed to catch in my throat, but I managed to form a brief response. “Yes, your grace. We have an agreement.”


End file.
